


She Lit a Fire

by Bustle



Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chrobin Week 2020, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer Robin, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: Legendary Chrom makes it to Askr but struggles with seeing Robin again, since his own Robin hasn't returned. Two other Robins are intent on providing succor. F!Robin/Chrom/Bikini F!Robin sandwich.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978207
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	She Lit a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> _Where could that girl have gone?  
>  She left no trail, but I cannot fail; I will find her_
> 
> _She lit a fire, and now she's in my every thought_
> 
> Thank you to my beta Scytale helping me shape this up! Mistakes are all on me.

Chrom stares down at the note in his hand. It isn’t signed, but he would know her handwriting anywhere.

When he’d arrived in Askr, he had been overwhelmed. Having _legendary_ status conferred upon him when he was in the midst of so many heroes of literal legend was odd, which didn’t begin to get into the insanity of meeting multiple versions of himself. However, he supposed it wasn’t much more strange than meeting Naga herself even before he was summoned to Askr, or his children traveling through time to save his life, or fighting the husk of his wife who was from a different timeline and also Grima.

 _His wife._ Chrom’s heart clenches at the thought.

Seeing Robin again so abruptly had thrown all of his feelings into disarray. Chief among them was joy, but it had also been a bitter reminder that in his own world, his particular Robin had yet to come back from her sacrifice. The sacrifice she’d looked him in the eye and sworn she wouldn’t make. 

He isn’t sure if the Robins living here have fought Grima yet. He isn’t sure if they were married in their timelines. He’s too chickenshit to ask. Every time he catches a glimpse of her face in the palace, Chrom is skewered by a bewildering mix of love and happiness and hurt, and each time he has fled from her presence and the power of his own feelings. 

Chrom is fed up with himself, frustration with his fear boiling over into shame. It’s past time he faced the person he loves so desperately, even if she’s not the same version of the woman he married. Surely, Robin must have noticed and become frustrated as well, and sent the note to confront him. They did always share a preference for cutting to the heart of things.

So, he finds himself standing outside a door as instructed by a note in her familiar hand, heart in his throat as he screws up the courage to go inside. He knocks, opens the door without waiting for a response, and stops dead in his tracks. 

Inside the room, seated on a bed, are two Robins.

“Hi, Chrom,” says one, sounding sheepish. She’s in the tactician getup she most often wore on the battlefield and in their war camps, the only clothing she owned when he and Lissa first stumbled across her. The sight of her is so comforting it aches, even though he simultaneously feels like he’s been punched in the gut. 

The other Robin is wearing very little at all, though she has elected to keep her favorite coat draped over her shoulders. He has vivid memories of their day at the beach and Robin in the scanty purple swimsuit she’s wearing under the coat, but he hadn’t thought to see it again in Askr. She shoots him a warm smile and pats the space on the bed between the two Robins, a silent invitation for him to sit down.

Seeing Robin's face scrapes along the edges of a raw wound that never healed. Seeing two of her sitting side by side is surreal.

Chrom closes the door and, with a deep breath to settle his nerves, sits between his wife and...his wife.

He doesn’t even know what question he wants to ask first. Why did she do it? Why wouldn’t she let him strike the blow, and keep her safe? Why was she dishonest about her intention to let him do it instead? Does she even know what he’s talking about? 

Why is it that he’s always stuck watching helplessly as the people he loves sacrifice themselves?

“No need to be so nervous,” the Robin on his left says, angling herself so she can see his face. “It’s just us, sweetheart.”

He squirms, unsure of where to look—making eye contact is like staring at the sun, but looking at her body and the swaths of skin exposed by her swimsuit is likely to be misunderstood. Chrom doesn’t want her thinking he’s dwelling on lecherous thoughts. He tries to swivel and look away, and finds himself ensnared in the curious gaze of the Robin on his right instead. _Damn._

Chrom’s never been good at evasion. He squares his shoulders. Robin—the Robins?—deserve an explanation, and he’s tired of running from the person he wants to see the most.

Before he can get any words out, however, she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. 

“This outfit is very becoming on you,” Robin in the tactician outfit says, fiddling playfully with his cravat.

“Very handsome,” the beachy Robin agrees. She gently places her hand on his knee.

Chrom is all in confusion. Surely they didn’t invite him here to—with both of them? At the same time?!

The hand on his knee slides suggestively up his thigh. Chrom quails under the touch.

“Hah…” is all Chrom can manage to say at first, mind scrambling to catch up with the turn of events. “Are you—did you call me here to—”

The Robins shift uneasily. 

“Oh,” the Robin on his left says. “I suppose it was presumptuous of us to think you’d want…” The hand on his thigh starts to slide away.

Hastily, Chrom claps his hand over hers to keep it in place and reaches for the Robin on his right as well, as if they will both vanish if not tethered by his grasp. 

Robin doesn’t take his outstretched hand. Instead, she moves closer, pulling his head to her breast. He slides his arm around her waist and buries his face against her chest.

“Don’t leave,” he murmurs against her, the unsaid _again_ present in the tightness of his grip. Robin combs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

From the left, he feels the other Robin slide closer. She turns her hand under his so they’re palm to palm, and rests her cheek against his shoulder. He squeezes her hand.

For a moment they simply breathe together, Chrom basking in Robin’s presence. He’s cuddling against her chest when he realizes with a start that he’s paying a lopsided amount of attention to one Robin. He pulls back to twist around and look at the Robin on his left, dislodging her hold on him. 

“Sorry, I, ah, I’m not used to...I didn’t mean to neglect you,” he says, shooting her an uncertain, apologetic smile. She laughs in response, ducking under his arm to press herself close against his side.

“Oh, we’ve gotten used to sharing,” she says, voice rich with suggestion. “There’s multiples of both of us here, from mismatched worlds and points in our lives, so, you know,” she trails off and gestures vaguely.

Chrom isn’t sure at all that he does know, but he wants to find out.

“Besides, we expected your divided attention when we invited you to be with us tonight,” the Robin from his right pipes up, leaning in as well so that he’s gently squeezed between the two of them. “Don’t worry about trying to keep it perfectly balanced. Just...be here. Do what feels good. If...you _do_ want us here?”

“Yes—yes, of course,” he chokes out. Looking at her still stings, and he’s cowardly for the way he’s avoiding talking about his feelings, but it would sting much worse to send Robin away. He wants to be with her so badly. Maybe if he’d loved his Robin better—maybe she wouldn’t have—

The summery Robin takes hold of his hand and places it on her thigh, and his breath rushes out of him in a wheeze. Chrom is intensely aware of the bare skin under his palm, his thumb resting on her inner thigh. Without thinking, he traces circles just to feel the warmth of her that bleeds through his gloves.

He doesn’t want to hesitate anymore. He reaches for Robin, lifting his hand from her naked thigh to close on her waist and draw her into his lap. She beams, happily obliging and seating herself on his knee with her legs splayed on either side. 

Chrom extends a hand to the other Robin, smoothing his palm over her hip. She too straddles a leg, wedging herself close to him without dislodging her double. Then she cups his cheek, angling his face to kiss his lips.

It’s the first time he’s kissed his wife in nearly two years. Chrom wants to go slow and steady, but there’s an urgency driving him that makes him clumsy and overeager.

He can’t shake the feeling that she’s going to slip through his hands like grains of sand.

His heartbeat thumps in his ears, the exciting strangeness of two warm bodies twining around him making his pulse race. His skin is extra sensitive to every touch, and his blood is in such a rush to move downwards that he feels lightheaded. Chrom dimly registers the quiet sounds of kissing and rustling clothing over the roar in his head, and he thrums with such fierce want he thinks he might explode before they get anywhere. 

The two Robins work in tandem. The Robin on his right loosens his cravat to trail kisses down his neck, while the bikini-clad Robin on his left pulls the ornament from his hair and playfully ruffles it. 

Robin slides her tongue against his, tilting her head to change the angle of the kiss and deepen it. He is already starting to pant into her mouth when they break apart, only for the other Robin’s mouth to find the sensitive spot behind his ear that never fails to make him shudder. True to form, he shivers and moans, and she giggles quietly. Her breath tickles his ear.

“You’re so predictable,” she laughs, nudging her nose against his temple, while the left Robin busies herself peeling off his gloves. 

Chrom lets out an embarrassed little cough. 

“Oh, It’s good to be so reliable! I like knowing how to push your buttons so easily,” she says, lowering her voice as she speaks next to his ear again. “It makes me wet.” She punctuates this declaration by grinding down against his thigh.

Two pairs of Robin’s nimble hands undo buckles and clasps, sliding layers off him. Robin’s lovely voice is washing over him in duplicate, teasing him for his penchant for wearing such complicated outfits, and it’s all so familiar and foreign at once that Chrom thinks he might cry.

“Let us take care of you,” Robin on the right says, petting his hair, and he leans into it and sighs.

Chrom kisses that Robin while she lazily rubs herself against him. The hem of her top rides up as he slips his hand under it. He clutches at her, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips and waist before moving upwards. As he cups her breast and thumbs the slowly hardening nipple, the left Robin strokes a hand down his chest to do the same. She’s been busily unbuttoning his tunic and has it hanging open, a strip of his chest bared to her touch. She tweaks his nipple, just a little rough and exactly how he likes, and he groans into the kiss.

There’s already a firm heat in his groin, and then that hand on his chest moves down to cup the obvious bulge straining against the fine wool of his much too tight trousers. When she _squeezes,_ the head of his cock rubs against the fabric of his undergarments and pleasure lances through him sharply. Chrom sees stars for a moment and he whines, bucking into the touch.

He paws at the breast in his hand, and is struck by the realization that he hasn’t laid eyes on either Robin’s chest yet. This needs to be rectified immediately.

Chrom pulls back from his kiss with the right Robin and tugs the left Robin’s swim top up, freeing the swell of her breasts. Immediately, he leans down and noses between them. He nuzzles the velvety skin on the underside of her breasts and drops kisses with a nearly frantic fervor. 

In swift order, he drags the neckline of the other Robin’s shirt down so her breasts spill free as well.

He squashes his cheek against her, trying to tongue a hardened nipple and get a good handful to squeeze in each palm and _Gods,_ why doesn’t he have more hands? 

Frustrated with his inability to touch everywhere he wants, he settles for letting his hands roam wildly while he sucks noisy kisses into all the bare skin within easy reach. 

He uses one of those wandering hands to pull Robin’s bikini bottoms to the side. The sight of the small tuft of hair between her legs makes Chrom’s mouth run dry. He only manages to stroke his fingers along the cleft of her briefly before both Robins are rising off him to focus on removing the rest of his clothing.

Once they’ve finished jointly stripping him they turn their attention to their own attire, shedding their great tactician coats and flinging the rest to the floor. The Robin removing her swimsuit wins the race, her counterpart finding her boots more troublesome, and she plants her hand on Chrom’s chest to push him flat on his back. She crawls after him, hips swaying, and fits herself against his side once again. Without preamble she slings her leg over his and starts rubbing off against his thigh.

Chrom wraps his arm around her and holds her close, running his fingers through her hair as he stares at her face, dazed.

“Still with us?” she asks, looking up from where she’s resting her cheek against his chest. Words stick in his throat, so Chrom nods fervently and slides his hand down to cup her bottom.

The other Robin finishes undressing and plasters herself against his unoccupied side. Robin seems to be everywhere, her mouth hot against his neck and his lips. Her hands are stroking his chest and the warmth of her skin brackets him from both sides. All the small touches are running together in a sensory-overloading blur.

Chrom has never been harder in his life.

His hips buck, trying to find some relief for his cock, but the motion only manages to press his thighs up against sensitive, wet cunts. Robin moans in appreciation, right in his ear, and he wants to hear more.

He drags his hand over the curve of her ass and down, between her thighs, fingers stroking and gently probing, and then he does the the same to the other. Soon both Robins are fucking themselves on his fingers, pushing against his hands with small thrusts while they cling to him and moan against his chest and throat. He’s so overwhelmed by heat and friction and Robin all around him, but none of it where he needs attention most. The soft cries of pleasure gasped into his skin make him twitch. He aches to—

The Robin on his left sits up abruptly, letting his fingers slip out of her. Robin and Robin look at each other and nod, like they’re executing a specific maneuver they worked out beforehand, then the Robin on his right shifts away from his side as well. 

Chrom grasps for her in protest, but she doesn’t go far, only moving to sit further up next to his head. He shoots a questioning glance at her counterpart, but her intent is already clear as she kneels astride his hips.

Taking his cock in hand, Robin teases the head against her folds before seating herself in one smooth push.

“Ah!” Chrom nearly shouts, his back bowing off the bed at the easy glide of it, how _ready_ she is for him. 

Robin’s dark eyes glint with mischief and she smirks at him, though she is flushed and riled herself. She rises up on her knees and drops down again, hard. Chrom’s fingertips dig into the impossibly soft skin of her inner thighs, trying to hold on as she sets a relentless pace.

He wants to sit up, closer to her, but hands on his chest pin him down against the bed. Robin is moving from beside his head to straddle his face, biting her lip as she positions herself over his mouth. She seems a little shyer, blushing as she does so, but her excitement is obvious.

The heady, musky scent of her arousal makes his cock throb. 

“You can please us both, can’t you, Chrom?” Robin asks him, combing her fingers through his hair and tilting his head back to watch his throat bob in response. “You want to make us both feel good, right?”

Chrom feels heat shoot through him at those words. Gods, yes. He wants to be the instrument of her pleasure, used as her clever mind sees fit. He stares up at her, watches her breasts shift as she spreads herself, and _wants._

“Pleas—!” He is cut off when she settles against him, murmuring her approval. His hips thrust harder in his excitement, the delicious friction against his cock too inviting to resist.

Chrom grunts into her pussy as he is ridden mercilessly. Silky, wet heat envelops his cock and slides against his eager tongue. She’s damp to her thighs and tastes like the sea, and he kisses and kisses between her lips until she writhes against him.

The air fills with the filthy sounds of sex: slick, wet noises and the slap of skin on skin and the moans of the Robins offsetting each other. They sing his praises; his stamina, the thickness of his cock, the skill of his mouth and how well he’s doing.

Still clutching Robin’s leg while she rides him, he brings his other hand up to finger Robin alongside eating her out. As she gasps his name and practically humps his face, Chrom starts to suck on her clit. His fingers curl forward, rubbing indirectly at her clit from the inside. Normally he would tease her for much longer, but he doesn’t think either of them have the patience when they’re already so excited.

It’s hard to concentrate. He struggles to keep a steady rhythm with his hips and mouth and hands at the same time, always getting distracted by Robin’s snug, wet warmth surrounding his cock and fingers.

Chrom has to break off from sucking to breathe heavily, the exertion of being ridden so thoroughly making him pant hard against Robin’s pussy. He switches to licking instead and breathes through his mouth, huffing hot air against Robin that makes her whine and grind down even more.

Robin comes abruptly, stilling on top of his face as her cunt squeezes around his fingers, her hands clenched tightly in his hair. Chrom works her through it, greedily licking up everything he can before she climbs off him. 

He struggles to hold his own orgasm back, his lower abs aching as they clench with the effort. His chest heaves with his labored breathing, but he has no reprieve with his work unfinished. The other Robin is desperately working her hips against him, covered in a fine sheen of sweat while she rubs her own clit. 

Chrom slides his hand up from her thigh, brushing the tips of his fingers over the back of her hand as she furiously chases release.

Robin clasps his hand, and as one they move it where she needs him. Chrom thumbs circles around her clit, handling her gently, and plants his feet against the bed to grind up into her the way she likes.

It’s the gentleness that undoes her, or maybe simply that it’s Chrom’s touch. Regardless, she comes too, her head thrown back with a silent cry. The soft walls of her cunt bear down on him, and Chrom races to join her.

When Robin’s orgasm has petered out she braces her hands against his abs and leans forward, using the different angle to bounce herself on his cock. Chrom’s hands fly to her hips and guide her, pulling her down on him. 

Orgasm comes on him quickly. A final thrill runs through him, the hair on the back of his neck standing up like he’s being grazed by one of her thunder spells as he thrusts deep and holds there, shuddering. 

Chrom relaxes into the sheets, boneless, and Robin stretches out on top of him lazily. His softening cock slips from her. He can feel a little of his come leak out onto his skin, but he can’t find motivation to move or clean up. 

He belatedly realizes he’s been ignoring the Robin sitting to the side, since she finished first and climbed off him so he could breathe. She leans on her hand and stares down at him, looking faintly amused, and Chrom expends a mighty effort to stretch over and kiss her knuckles in apology. He casts a hopeful look up at her.

Robin merely brushes his sweaty hair back from his forehead tenderly and slips off the bed.

To his distress, the Robin lazing on top of him takes this as a signal to move away. Chrom reaches for her as she sits up. 

“Stay,” he pleads, cringing at how clingy he sounds. She strokes his arm, soothing him.

“We’re not going anywhere, love. Just getting started,” she says.

Chrom looks down his body, at his spent cock and limp limbs sprawled on the mattress, dubious. Robin quirks her lips, clearly having fun.

“Er…” he starts, and then trails off, not wanting to say in so many words that he’s going to disappoint them. He sees with a jolt that there’s a side table he overlooked in his previous haste, with a small jar of oil, a dildo, and harness laid out. The Robin who rode his face grabs the jar and climbs back onto the bed.

"The Chrom I know and love is capable of rising to any challenge,” she says. She slicks her fingers and spreads his legs.

 _Rising,_ indeed.

Chrom lets himself be arranged according to their whims. He trusts Robin to read his limits, and if she thinks she can pull more out of him, he’s game. 

He does let out the smallest whimper when Robin gently lays his softened cock against his belly and kisses it, but then she’s shifting his balls out of the way to massage the sensitive skin of his perineum and everything else is unimportant. Chrom arches, not sure if he wants to push into the feeling or away from it, and then his hips rock back and he decides pushing into it is definitely better. It’s intense, and he’s still too sensitive for much else, but pressing on that spot makes him ache in a satisfying way. She's careful to avoid touching his cock.

Robin is circling one slippery finger around his asshole while Robin watches intently, and Gods it’s still surreal seeing them next to each other. Their heads are bent together, whispering to each other and giggling quietly. Chrom strains to hear what they’re saying, but he doesn’t catch much other than a vague notion that they’re implementing some next stage of a plan to take him apart. He trembles in anticipation, and rocks against Robin’s probing finger.

While Robin starts to work her finger into him, Robin cheerfully seats herself on his chest. Chrom wants to say something witty, or sexy, or both, but all he can scrape together is a pathetic gasp. She seems gratified to hear it, at least, and smiles at him.

“I...hah...I can’t believe you two planned all this,” he wheezes, though he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised in the slightest. “I thought you were calling me here to, ah—! To talk.”

“Well, we can do that too,” the Robin sitting on him says. He’s close enough now to her legs to see faint stretch marks on her thighs and stomach, marks that he recognizes from her pregnancy with Lucina. There’s a scar running along her forearm, from the campaign in Valm. He remembers that this is the Robin who wore the bikini, and wonders when they went to the beach in her world, if they found time between all the wars at the same point they did in his.

“Oh?” Chrom says. He’s straining to thrust back against the finger in his ass, but the fingering Robin is keeping his hips pinned and he can’t move very far.

“Mhmm,” she hums, leaning to the side so that he can see her around the sitting Robin. “Good opportunity for us to get to know more about you, don’t you think?”

Chrom has the uncomfortable feeling that the Robins have caught on to the feelings he tried to hide, more than they initially let on. 

“I—uh...”

“You know, welcome to Askr, congratulations on your legendary status, please fuck your wives, tell us about the Ylisse you hail from, all that,” the Robin atop him says, laughter in her voice.

Chrom’s head spins. “That’s a lot to accomplish with a threesome,” he blurts, and he is swiftly overcome by a hot rush of embarrassment from both his blunt phrasing and the stupidity of the words.

Robin’s smile takes on a smug edge. “We’re very efficient,” she says proudly.

Out of everything they’ve said to him, it’s this that soothes him the most. It’s so endearingly _Robin_ to take pride in strategizing a sexual encounter so that she can achieve multiple objectives simultaneously. He can’t help but be charmed by her enthusiasm for an elegant plan.

Neither of these Robins might be from the exact same world or point in time as him, but they’re still both the Robin that he married. It’s comforting, if odd. His wife is in front of him again, flesh and blood, and the strange circumstances and his own hurt feelings have rapidly fallen to the background in the face of the fact that she’s _here._

The Robin perched on top of him scoots backwards slightly, and her eyes land on the jagged scar just below his breastbone. Her smile falters. She traces the shape of it gingerly, frowning. Chrom supposes that she must know something about this wound, the way she scowls at it. He flattens his palm over hers, trapping it against the scar, and laces their fingers together.

Chrom opens his mouth to say something, anything that will reassure her, but then the other Robin presses her finger in and crooks it and he lurches in surprise, groaning. Robin seems to understand, though, and she leans down and cups his face, kissing him sweetly.

“I love you so much,” she says, quiet and sincere. 

Then she slips her hand out from under his and lightly runs her nails down his chest. Chrom grunts and writhes under the Robins’ combined ministrations. He reaches up to palm her breast, warm and soft and wonderful in his hand. There’s a lump in his throat.

“I love you too,” he says, hoping the emotion in his voice conveys even a fraction of the well of feeling inside him.

Robin kisses him again and clambers off him. She takes her time strapping the dildo on, adjusting each buckle with care while Robin prepares him.

He’s putty in her hands. Chrom’s thoughts are turning to mush as he melts into the bed, relaxing into Robin’s thorough stretching of his hole. She massages his prostate, just enough to get his toes curling and then backing off again to add more oil or fingers or go back to the skin behind his balls. Chrom’s cock jerks, stiffening.

The bed dips next to him, but he’s too busy drifting in a haze with Robin’s fingers up his ass to pay it much mind until the other Robin shakes his shoulder. 

“Up and attem!” she chirps, jostling him playfully. “You’re going to have to give my thighs a break for a bit, my love.”

It takes a minute for her meaning to register, but the Robin that’s been prepping him into a moaning, sensitive mess stops teasing him long enough for him to puzzle out what they want. She pulls her fingers out, wiping the excess oil onto his thigh, and the casual way she does it makes his cock throb.

“Oh, fuck,” he says, quietly and with great feeling.

He sits up, feeling like he’s made of jelly, but he straddles the lap of the Robin with the harness. She guides him, lining up the tip of the toy. 

Chrom sinks halfway down onto the dildo and it pushes such a loud moan out of him that he dimly thinks the whole castle must have heard. He can’t stop himself from making all kinds of embarrassing noises, and uses shallow thrusts to work his way down until he’s fully seated on the toy. 

With Chrom kneeling over her lap, Robin’s face only comes up to his sternum. She kisses him, right over his heart, and buries her face against his pecs. 

He takes the initiative and starts fucking himself, bouncing on the cock. He doesn’t have the patience to work up to it gradually.

Arms wrap around him from behind, the other Robin plastering herself against his back while he rides Robin. Her cheek is mashed against his shoulder blade, her arms twining tightly around him like clinging ivy. It slows down his attempts to ride the dildo properly, but he doesn’t have the heart to dislodge her. She pinches his nipples, tugging and teasing until he is a groaning, squirming wreck. 

The Robin in front of him is leaving lovebites scattered wherever she can reach, sucking and kissing, and Chrom is very put out that he can’t comfortably reach either of them to return the favor. 

Then a hand grips his cock, and he lets out the most embarrassing noise he’s made yet.

“I knew you could do it,” Robin mumbles into his back, stroking his erection as he bucks into her hand.

Chrom is absurdly touched by her belief in him, considering it’s about his ability to get hard again with her careful stimulation. He revels in it regardless.

“Anything...anything you want,” he promises, panting again, and he knows he’s opening himself up to be teased for making cheesy declarations but it’s _true._ He’d move heaven and earth for Robin if she asked him to. 

Mercifully, they don’t tease him for his earnesty. If anything, the Robin he’s straddling looks flustered by it, hiding her face against his chest again. Chrom wriggles impatiently, trying to get back to riding her, and she startles.

“Right! I think it’s, ah, time,” she says to Robin behind him, who promptly kisses his back and peels herself away.

She throws herself down on the bed and then holds her arms out to him, beaming. Chrom follows like a puppet on a string, lifting himself out of Robin’s lap to fall into the other Robin’s embrace. She winds her arms around his shoulders and tugs him close.

Chrom stares down at her face, drinking in the sight of her. Robin is flushed and happy and within his reach, solid and warm underneath him. Robin is staring back at him, looking just as overwhelmed with love as he feels. He wants to sink into this moment and never leave.

He settles for nudging their foreheads together and letting her pull him in closer and closer until they are a tangle of limbs, touching each other as much as possible.

Then he feels hands caressing his hips from behind, and Chrom tries to lean into it without moving away from Robin underneath him. There’s a brief awkward moment while the Robins sort out where everyone’s legs are going and then he’s gently guided into the cradle of the hips of the Robin below him. Chrom pushes into her, and his eyes fall closed at how good she feels around him.

Robin still has her hands resting on his lower back while she gets in position behind him. She teasingly rubs the head of the dildo against his asshole. Chrom reaches back and grabs a handful of the cheek of his ass, spreading himself for her. He tries to shoot an inviting look over his shoulder, even though he burns with embarrassment and is sure he looks more awkward than alluring. 

It’s worth it when she laughs at him, good-natured and fond, and buries the dildo back inside.

After that it’s just a blur of sensation. Robin rocks into Chrom, pushing him into Robin below him. Everywhere he turns, there’s a new feeling. Forward and back, forward and back, tight, wet warmth hugging his cock and the blunt head of the dildo dragging along his prostate as they keep his hips rolling, trapped between theirs. He’s hot all over, pressed or pressing into Robin from every side. Nails rake down his back, scratching his chest, and he cries out. It’s so _much._

The Robin fucking him lays herself along his back, squeezing him securely between the two of them. Her breath is hot on the back of his neck. She keeps snapping her hips against his, driving him deep into the other Robin’s pussy. 

This orgasm is a slower build, waves radiating out instead of lightning striking. There’s a tightness behind his balls that keeps building. Robin pulls his hair, and grazes his prostate again and again with the prick stuffed up his ass, and clenches hard around his length.

Chrom comes so hard he blanks out, his awareness eventually coming back in pieces. He can feel Robin’s heartbeat, her pulse thrumming against his heated skin from two directions, rabbit-fast but evening out as the three of them settle into exhausted euphoria.

At some point the pressure against his back lifts, and he realizes abruptly that he is laying with his full weight on top of Robin. He pushes himself off her to flop on his back with a groan. Needy for contact, he casts about blindly until she shuffles after him and cuddles up, spooning against his back.

They’re soon joined by the other Robin, having shed her harness. She snuggles against him, fitting herself right under his chin. With a Robin cuddling against his front and back, Chrom dozes, deeply content. The Robin behind him is already lightly snoring.

“Take a nap, my love. You earned it,” Robin says, kissing the base of his throat. “And when you wake, we’ll start Phase Two.” 

Chrom blinks blearily down at the top of her head. The nap is certainly in order, but ‘Phase Two’?

She must sense his faint alarm, because she tilts her head up and cracks an eye open. “Or we won’t, if you don’t want to. We did borrow a few restorative stamina potions from the summoner’s stock, to be prepared. We’ve got some great ideas.”

Of course they do. Robin prepares for everything. And he’d like to repay them for how little attention he was able to dedicate to their pleasure by the end, wrung out as he was. She’d said at the beginning to focus on enjoying himself and not get stuck on making sure things work out perfectly even, but it feels unconscionable to not return the favor. He wants to.

Warm puffs of breath hit the nape of his neck, deep and even while the other Robin sleeps, pressed against his back.

Chrom hums, thinks about what he wants, and asks about the most important part. “And you’ll both still be here, when I wake up?” 

Robin hugs him tightly.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this to make good on my internal promise to myself that I'd write a Robin/Chrom/Robin sandwich to mirror the Robin and Chroms fic if/when he ever got a new alt, because it would make it easy to choose which Chrom to center the action on. I started writing this when Legendary Chrom was announced...in February. 😔 But it's here now!
> 
> Originally it was going to be more simple porn like its predecessor, but then I heard Legendary Chrom's voice lines and realized that it's an alt that's set post-canon and post-Grima's defeat, and started rubbing my grubby little hands together because I saw an opportunity to inject some hurt/comfort and Chrom angst. Then it bloomed into this behemoth. I hope it is a worthy successor to Robin/Chromx4.
> 
> Also, since I figure people are going to wonder where Grima is: I started writing this well before the Halloween alt (WILD alt btw), so that's why that one isn't here, and to be honest in general I had trouble squaring Grima's characterization with being involved in straightforwardly loving sex. I also couldn't figure that the other Robins would be comfortable with a Grima!Robin's presence, and decided to focus on just original F!Robin and Summer Robin for simplicity's sake (hah).
> 
> But now that we have tsundere Halloween Grima and her ridiculously shippy Tempest Trials dialogue with Chrom, and a boatload of inspiring fanart with her and Bunny Chrom, I can see a way forward to F!Grima smut and desperately want to write some Bunny Chrom/Wolf Grima. So...maybe a part three? Tentatively? But this one took seven months, so I can't make any solid promises.
> 
> The title and lyrics in the notes at the top are from [She Lit a Fire by Lord Huron,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAZHi2_kiXs) because that's my song for Chrom looking for Robin post-sacrifice. :D Also it's very pretty!


End file.
